Humility
by CheekyHolmes
Summary: Oneshot. Fayt is tired of Albel’s attitude and thinks he deserves a little lesson in humility. FaytxAlbel


Summary: One-shot. Fayt is tired of Albel's attitude and thinks he deserves a little lesson in humility. FaytxAlbel

Disclaimer: Don't own. Period.

Rating: M (cough)

Pairing: FaytxAlbel, very slightly hinted at CliffxAlbel

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, slight non-con, and OOC-ness (there's a reason, really…)

AN: Now before I start, I suppose this needs an explanation. It's not that I _hate_ this pairing, I'm just too big of an uke Albel fan that I don't read it often, being as in nearly all of them he's seme. So I decided to give this a chance.

Humility

…Fayt's POV…

"Maggot."

I stand still.

"Swine."

Breathe, Fayt, breathe.

"Listen to me, you worm, scum of the Earth!" He saunters up to me, smirk plastered across his face. His greater height doesn't bother me, not this time.

"What's wrong, fool, don't have anything to say?" He gives me a shove and I hit the wall behind me.

I have to remain calm, or I'd just be giving in to what he wants. He wants me to lose my temper, throw some insults back at him, but I won't. I wait.

He shoves me again and my shoulder makes a painful crack against the brick wall.

Albel moves closer and whispers into my ear. "Or…does little Fayt like this kind of treatment?" He laughs. "If that's the case, bend down and lick my boot for me, I believe I just got some dirt on it!"

My face shoots up to meet his and I see red.

"Oh? Maybe not? What a pity." He raises his arm to either strike me or shove me, which one I don't care. I grab the offending arm and he falters.

"You're going to be having dirt on more than just your boot," I say a little too calmly before shoving him back with a seemingly sudden strength. He falls roughly onto his back with a yell.

Jumping up with a growl, he charges toward me, but is met with my knee to his stomach and he stumbles back.

Raising myself as tall as I can, I start toward him. I'm not sure how I look at this instant, but Albel's demeanor suddenly changes. He doesn't look frightened, no, certainly not him, just apprehensive. This look spurns me and I have the sudden urge to use this opportunity to my advantage.

Stalking up to him, I grab the chain around his neck, spin him around and shove him against the wall instead. It's now that I'm glad he's not carrying his weapons. He would have skewered me.

He's looking down at me with a burning hatred and this is when I realize that he's struggling and that my other hand is pushing him flat while I have one of my legs shoved between his own.

"Get. Off." Albel snarls nastily, clearly not liking the situation one bit.

"Why should I? You look good like this, completely at someone's mercy for a change," I say back.

He looks about to retort, when he stops, a stunned stare across his face as he looks not at me, but behind me. I whirl my head around, but my vision is blurred by a layer of…feathers?

I suddenly understand. It's my power, but it's still not under my control.

I look back at him and note the confusion, and now somewhat fear, apparent there.

"What…what _are_ you?"

I feel myself smirk wickedly, then I yank at his chain after releasing him from the wall. It's a rather useful thing, really.

He lets out a surprised yelp and tries to get away, only succeeding in tripping and being half-dragged to the interior of the inn we were outside.

The young woman at the desk lets out a shriek and exits the inn hurriedly as I storm past her, Albel in tow. I'm guessing the wings are still visible, but luckily they're not being a hindrance. We reach my room and I violently push him up against the door, bring my face up to his, and smother his lips with mine. I'm in such a frenzy at this point that I only half realize what I'm doing. I'm _kissing_ Albel Nox.

I pull away sharply and look up at him. His rather feminine, face is flushed with his eyes closed tight and I can feel him trembling.

I frown. "You like that?" I open the door and shove him through. "You like that??" I throw him to the bed and he doesn't have time to even move an inch before I'm atop him, my lips on his again. My tongue snakes out and forces its way into his mouth aggressively.

The kiss, if it can be called that, is broken and I look down at him.

"Stop," he says, trying to sound firm, but it comes out breathy and needy.

I scoff. "You _do_ like this. Being _dominated_?" the word comes out stressed, almost as if mocking.

He growls and tries to push against my shoulders.

I grin. "I guess that explains all those times I saw you go into Cliff's room at night."

"Shut up! I would never do anything with that magg—"

-SLAP-

I leave his face stinging. "You're not to say that word, understand?"

He merely glares.

"Now. Where was I? Ah yes." My hands stray down to the little piece of clothing he calls a shirt. My mind is screaming at me to stop, but it seems my powers have a mind of their own. Instead of bothering to lift it over him, I tear right through it, leaving his heaving chest bare.

And what a beautiful thing it is. White skin and pearly nipples that are already getting hard at my touch. He whines pathetically.

I take my hands further down and to the band around his waist. I rip that off savagely as well, throwing it to the side, then whisk his battle skirt off with ease. My eyes widen with lust at the sight of the little purple panties that reveal the shape of his erection. Yes, he's enjoying this indeed.

"I mean it, get the hell off!" he yells, but it leaves off as a strangled cry when I run a finger over the front of his panties, then proceed to pull them off those hips with the feminine curve and down those delectable stocking-clad legs. Staring down at him, I wonder why I've never noticed him in this light before.

His erection juts out prominently, neither large nor small, and I take it in hand, watching his dazed and lust-filled face the whole time. The other hand I use to reach up and untie his waist-length blond hair, letting it spill over the bed sheets in a curtain.

"F-Fayt," he gasps my name in a way that tightens my pants even more. With a growl, I release his member and spread his legs, resting firmly between them.

Lying over him so that our erections press together in a torturous sort of way, I bring my hand up to his mouth and I'm somewhat surprised when his lips part on command and take my fingers in, sucking them and twirling them with his tongue.

I pull them back and let them travel down to the splayed man's entrance. I push one finger in, not being slow about it, and soon another one. I'm pleased as he gasps and his back arches beautifully, impaling himself further on the digits.

I move them in and out until I deem him ready. Sitting back, I let fully go of him to shed my shirt and am not surprised when he doesn't try to escape. He's enjoying himself too much.

Quickly getting my leg armor and pants off as well, I coat my own erect cock with my saliva before seating myself in between his legs again and leaning over him slightly. I grab his legs and can feel that he's tense; he's still not sure he wants to submit to me. Too late for that.

"Albel, look at me," I say, but it comes out sounding like a command.

He opens his eyes slowly and they rest on mine. He looks bitter, but flushed with lust at the same time.

"What do you want?" I ask, the tip of my cock just outside his tightness.

Even in his position, he gives me a hard glare. I push against him slightly and he shivers, letting out a shaky breath.

"Tell me what you want, Albel," I coax.

The other man lies there, unresponsive and breathing hard.

I push the tip in, shivering slightly, then force myself to pull out again as I tease him.

He yelps, then mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me, you stupid brat!"

Unable to hold myself back now, I make a wild thrust in, groaning lowly as the tight heat encloses over me. He, in turn, wraps his legs tightly behind me, throws his head back, and screams.

I pull out and thrust back in. "So…you're a loud one…" He answers me with another yelp.

Rhythmically, my hips move back and forth, in synch with Albel's gasps, moans, and whimpers that he's now emitting.

I can tell he's getting close as his hands clench and unclench the sheets beneath him and I release one of his legs to take his member in hand, pumping in time with my thrusts.

"Fayt, you bastard!" Albel cries out as he comes, leaving a sticky mess on my hand and his stomach.

I tense up soon after and release, grunting softly and coating his insides thoroughly. In a bout of exhaustion, I slump over him and can feel the light caress of the wings that are still present on my back.

I look up to his face from my position and grin. He's fallen asleep.

"Maybe that will teach you," I whisper before unsheathing myself from him and standing up. I look down. Yes, he looks completely ravished.

I soon collapse on the bed next to him, silently taking note the absence of feathers.

FIN

Ugh. I wrote this up too quickly and shittily. And…uh…I hope that lemon wasn't too much. shrug Review…and I don't want any god damn reviews saying that Albel should be seme. That's not constructive criticism, it's an opinion.


End file.
